


Left behind

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Portrait, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "I'm not looking for forgiveness, and I'm way past asking permission. Earth just lost her best defender, so we're here to fight. And if you want to stand in our way, we'll fight you too."-- Avengers; Infinity WarSteve Rogers just after the snap.
Series: Artwork [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Left behind

**Left behind**

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so so so much time on the face and the suit? ...not so much... eek.


End file.
